As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional furniture as we see generally in daily life such as a chair, a table, a cupboard is integrally formed as the finished product. Owing to the huge volume of the fixed finished product, it is inconvenient to move in transportation, and it is easy to damage the appearance of the furniture when unloaded. Also, it is not cost--effective for shipment or packaging.